The Ocean and the Moon
by Ekaterina Hansing
Summary: The moment may have been perfect, but Roy was a man of scruples. And when he kissed Mary Ann, he wanted her to be able to kiss back. Six connected one shots.
1. Sleeping Beauty

**The Ocean and the Moon.**

Hello all and thanks for reading! I find that this archive is sorely lacking in one of the most romantic Shippings on Gilligan's island. And I have created here a collection of connected drabbles, that are sweet and fulfilling. Enjoy, and R&R! Also, each drabble will be dedicated to a fellow MAP pioneer.

tvjunkie: this one's to you for being the first K+ MAP-er!

* * *

**_Drabble one : Sleeping Beauty_**

"Mary Ann, Mary Ann, Wake up. Mary Ann?" The Professor stood over Mary Ann's sprawled form at the table. Her head rested on a basket of Laundry.

He knew how hard she'd been working this past week for Ginger's birthday and he loathed to wake her, but he couldn't leave her outside.

"Mary Ann, wake up dear." Her gently shook her arm. Mary Ann sighed and shifted, but still slept. The Professor uselessly looked around, and ignoring the loud thump of his heart beat, he realized he would have to carry her. Haltingly, he went to lift her over his shoulder, then stopped.

Mary Ann's gingham was awfully short. Instead, the Professor rested her neck in the crook of his elbow and carried her bride style into her bed.

She looked lovely lying there in the moonlight with her dark hair crowing around her face. Those pretty long eyelashes almost kissing her cheeks, and soft smile that painted her lips.

"Oh that I had the courage." He muttered mournfully, and wrenching himself away, he slipped back out into the cool evening air. The moment may have been perfect, but Roy was a man of scruples.

And when he kissed Mary Ann, he wanted her to be able to kiss back.


	2. Belle

**The Ocean and the Moon**

Welcome back all! This was a very difficult chapter to create the mood, and I hope you like it! R&R!

Tabitha12: This one goes to you for writing the Fiction that convinced me to become a MAP-er Myself!

(It's called "How well do you really know me?" if anyone wants more MAP goodness.)

* * *

_**Drabble Two: Belle**_

The Professor found Mary Ann waltzing around the clothesline to the radio. Her eyes were closed and she had a smile of pure pleasure on her face. A smile similar to the one he had seen a few nights ago.

He watched for some five minutes before finally summoning his nerve. The Professor tapped her shoulder and her eyes flew open. He bowed.

"May I join you?" Mary Ann stumbled, and her face flushed.

"Oh professor, I, I'm not actually a very good dancer ."

"You looked beautiful to me."He stretched out his hand. "Please Mary Ann." Mary Ann faltered, but relented as another waltz began to play.

She was acutely aware of how smoothly he stepped, and how softly he pressed on her back. Mary Ann tried to slide as fluently as he did, but failed and tripped into the Professor.

He was blushing as much as she was, but smiled sweetly down to her.

"Let the music carry you, Mary Ann." They began to dance again. She closed her eyes, and let him lead her around and around.

Without say anything, he led her through more difficult steps, and Mary Ann followed him easily. She felt the most beautiful girl in the world as they seemed to soar high above their island, dancing in the air. But the music began to end.

Mary Ann reluctantly stepped out of his arms. The Professor gently took her hand and kissed it.

"You are a, a very skilled dancer." He stumbled out, his nervousness returning.

"Thank you, Professor."

Mary Ann watched him leave, confused at the change, and listening to the last strains of the music die away.


	3. Check Mates

**The Ocean and the Moon**

What good is a MAP story with out chess?

Also, just wanted to say thanks everybody for reviewing. There aren't many GI writers out there anyway, so every review means a lot.

_Teobi:_ This one is dedicated to you. I know you're actually a MA/G shipper and you might never see this, but you're my friend, and I wanted you to be acknowledged. Friendships between MAGs and MAPs really can happen. :D

* * *

_**Drabble Three:**** Check mates**_

After their waltz around the laundry, Mary Ann realized how little she knew the Professor. And more surprisingly, how much she wanted to. Today she intended to find out by approaching him on his own field. Mary Ann Knocked on his hut door.

"Professor?" He looked up from his book, not knowing to be surprised or enraptured, to sit or to stand.

"Come in Mary Ann." He said, struggling to keep his voice even.

"Professor, I have a favor to ask you."

"Oh, I mean, of course." Of course she had come to ask a favor, what did he _think_ she'd ask?

"I'd like to learn how to play chess, if you'll teach me."

"Really? I mean, of course! You hardly need to ask, as I have offered before. Here, sit." He said, giving her a chair, sweeping everything off the table with a clatter in his excitement, and pulling out the bamboo chess set. Eagerly and methodically he began to explain each piece. Mary Ann bit back a smile.

They played the entire afternoon away and Mary Ann became quite the proficient. As if to demonstrate how far she'd come, at the end of their last game before it would be time to prepare dinner, she moved her knight into position with a smile.

"_Checkmate." _And it meant more to her than chess. While they'd played, the Professor had relaxed. Without realizing it, he'd admitted things to her, things he had never been willing to tell anyone before. It made her heart jump a little to realize it.

"My favorite color is yellow," he'd said, "because it reminds me of old yellowed books, worn by age but still full of life and promise and mystery. I suppose you think that's absurd, though." He'd said. But she hadn't. He'd told her where he'd learned to dance, and why he'd even become a scientist. Soon Mary Ann began to realize how many layers there were that made him who he was. And she was glad of it, because she loved every one.

* * *

I really really really loved this chapter! Did you?


	4. A nudge in the right direction

**The Ocean and the Moon**

R&R everybody!**  
**

Eveningsinhornerscorners: it's about time your name was up here! I'm afraid this isn't too romantic, but I think you'll like it. ;D

* * *

_**Drabble Four: A nudge in the right direction.**_

Where ever the Professor was these days, there you would find Mary Ann. If Mary Ann was washing the dishes, the Professor would be beside her drying. None of the castaways could find out why or when they had so suddenly inseparable. But that didn't mean they were without suspicions.

"Mary Ann, can you come with me to the kitchen for a minute?" Ginger poked her head into the doorway. The two looked up from the chess board they constantly were to be found at.

"What do you need Ginger?"

"Well, see, it's my turn to make dinner tonight, and I'm trying to make the mushroom soup, but things aren't going so great. Just come for a minute. Please Mary Ann." Mary Ann looked at Ginger, then at the chessboard, and finally the Professor. She sighed.

"I'll be right back, R-Professor." And reluctantly followed Ginger to the kitchen. It was very clear that Ginger hadn't even started cooking. She put her hands on her hips. "Of course things aren't working, you haven't even started! If you think I'm going to do it, then you're wrong Ginger Grant." Ginger smiled.

"Oh no. I didn't bring you here for that."

"Then why did you say you needed me?" Ginger put her hands up in defense,

"I just wanted to ask you one thing. That's all."

"Alright then, ask quickly so I can go."

"Mary Ann, did you put those yellow ribbons in your hair today for the Professor?" Mary Ann put her hand to her pigtail.

"I,"

"And you realize that you have been slipping up, and calling him Roy? Do you?" Mary Ann was starting to feel rather uncomfortable.

"And finally Mary Ann, How come, you didn't tell me?" Ginger squealed, throwing her arms around her shocked friend. "It's so romantic! You, finding love, even though you're shipwrecked on an island! It should be a movie. And the Professor, well, you should see how he looks at you!" Mary Ann Pushed Ginger off of her.

"Ginger, this isn't a blockbuster, and Ro- The Professor and I aren't in, in love." Ginger's eyes narrowed.

"Have you kissed yet?" Mary Ann Stamped her foot.

"How can you say that? Of course not!" Ginger stared at her and then broke into a beaming smile.

"But you _want_ to! I can see it! You're even blushing! Deny it all you want Mary Ann Summers, but when it happens, I'd better hear about it!"

For some reason, after that, Mary Ann couldn't concentrate on chess for the rest of the day.


	5. Courage

**The Ocean and the Moon **

This one is a different writing style, hope you likey! Three chaps in one day! Woot woot!

_Dedicated to:_ Anyone who has reviewed, and anyone who does. (See the bottom after you read the drabble.)

* * *

_**Drabble Five: Courage**_

The Candlelight that melted into moonlight caressed their faces.

He was tall, lean, perhaps brilliant, and so afraid of crushing the delicate flower he held in his arms. She was young, vibrant, beautiful even, and terrified of never being enough for the wizard she apprenticed.

The rhythm of the waves, the thud of their heartbeats, and the soothing thought that they had finally found the one person who understood them better than themselves.

He was light. And she was dark.

Her farm would not have satisfied him.

His classroom would not have made her happy.

But now they lived in the same world. Of salty breezes and albatross that sailed the horizon. A place they wanted to leave, but not today. Because they were happy in the world that made Roy brave enough to finally kiss her, and Mary Ann confident enough not to pull away.

_~Fin~_

* * *

Or is it?

Alrighty. Here is where you readers come into play. Do you want a proposal chapter? I can end it here if you're good with it, or I can give you more. I have already written the proposal, I just need to type it, but the question is, do you think I should? I want AT LEAST three reviews before I will post.

Ekaterina


	6. The Ocean and The Moon

**The Ocean and the Moon**

Alright everybody, you earned it. Here is the sixth chapter, thanks for holding me to my promises. I'm almost sad to end it here though. What do you think guys? Would you think I was lame if I posted more chapters because I'm too attached? If you'd like more, review, review, review! I probably wouldn't be able to post more until this weekend, are you willing to wait?

This one goes to all the guest reviews, who keep Fanfiction running, but in secret. ;D

* * *

_**Drabble Six: The Ocean and the Moon.**_

The Professor's hands were shaking as he held Mary Ann in his arms. They sat on the shore watching the moon slowly begin to set on the horizon. One by one the stars began to sparkle into view.

"Mary Ann,"

"Hmm?" She asked, looking up at him with those lovely big brown eyes.

"Did you, did you know that the ocean relies heavily on the moon?"

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. The moon creates the tides and that effects the oceanic animal and plant life. Many marine species depend on the moon to know when to hunt, reproduce, and migrate. The ocean needs the moon so desperately that without it, the ocean would be seriously affected. Perhaps even fall into collapse. On the other hand though, the ocean covers much of the earth's surface and that gravitational pull is what keeps it orbiting in sync with the earth. They exist together like clockwork in a harmony that depends on equal sides."

He took her hands and turned her to face him. "Mary Ann, you are my moon, my sun, and my stars. You are one of the few people that has ever tried to understand me. I need you. More importantly though, I love you."

Still holding her slender hands, he got up on one knee, the produced a clasped wooden box that he'd made himself.

"Mary Ann, May I be your ocean? Will you marry me darling?" Mary Ann gasped and did not move for a few seconds. Then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Yes."She said. "Yes, yes, yes!" The Professor laughed,

"Oh but wait, you haven't seen the ring yet!" Mary Ann put her hands on her hips,

"Roy Hinkley, if you think that I would ever change my decision because of a ring-" She gasped as he opened the box to reveal a woven gold band that looked like flower vines, and a diamond in the center of a small golden flower. "Oh Roy! It's beautiful! How on earth did you ever, ever, find such a thing?"

"I didn't find it dear, I made it." He said through a grin, slipping it on her finger

"You made this? Why, it's so intricate, how?" She traced her pinky along the detailed work.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be any fun."

"But, you, you outdid yourself! When did you become so romantic and charming?"

"Darling, I have always been charming. But you can't go small when you're reaching for the moon." She laughed, and he kissed her with feeling just like he'd wanted to that one night long ago. And just like he had dreamed, Mary Ann gladly returned it.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Dying for more or didn't satisfy? Let me know! **R&R!**

Thanks for reading: **The Ocean and the Moon.  
**


End file.
